Uncle Sammy's Nut Shot
by FoxFire90
Summary: Uncle Sammy said it was bath time and Charlie gets physical to get out of it. Uncle Sammy gets physical back. 2nd in my Charlie!verse. WARNING: Language & spanking of child. OC.


**Summary:** Uncle Sammy said it was bath time and Charlie gets physical to get out of it. Uncle Sammy gets physical back.

**Warning(s):** Language and spanking of a child by a parent.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester. I do however own Charlie...so, yeah, she's mine.

**AN:** This is the **2nd** in my Charlie!verse and for some reason if just didn't flow for me. I don't know. I hope you guys like it! All spelling mistakes and such are mine...I'm a loser and don't have a Beta.

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle Sammy's Nut Shot<strong>

**By: Fox**

Dean sighed in relief as he pulled into the parking space in front of their motel room. The Winchesters were exhausted- well, Sam and Dean were. Charlie had all the bound up energy of a five year old being forced to sit in the Impala for most of the day.

The night before Dean and Sam stayed up all night researching so they could find out what fugly they were chasing and then got a few hours of sleep before Charlie was up. After that they got dressed up in suits, got Charlie ready and then headed out to interview families. The brothers took turns sitting in the car with Charlie while the other interviewed which was an all day affair. Getting in and out of the car, talking to weeping women, trying to entertain Charlie with only a couple of hours of sleep- it was exhausting. Charlie was a good kid for the most part but she was a five year old: a wiggly, squirming, and talkative, in constant motion little girl.

The brothers had rather be salt 'n burnin' something or whacking a zombie's head off. But no, they got stuck with the mundane part of hunting; the freakin' researching and interviewing.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Charlie reaching for the straps holding her in her car seat,

"Don't even think about it, squirt." he warned.

Charlie quickly removed her hands and turned wide innocent eyes towards him, "I wasn't doin' nothin', daddy."

Dean snorted as he opened his door to get out, "Uh huh."

Unstrapping herself was a trick Charlie learned when she was three which was infuriating to both Winchester men because as Dean so eloquently put it; _was this fuckin' thing made by Nasa?-_ after him and Sam spent close to an hour trying to figure out how to use the damn buckling system in the middle of a store parking lot.

Charlie made a regular habit of getting the buckles undone and climbing out of her seat while they traveled long distances across the country. At first Dean and Sam were shocked -hello, she was three!- but it quickly became annoying when she'd pop up in between them standing on the back seat and nearly send them off the road as Dean swerved. Not to mention Dean didn't appreciate having to repeat himself over and over; something he had inherited from his own father, 'cause God knows the man was quick to dish out smacks if he had to warn a second time.

Dean had given his daughter a swat to persuade her to stay in the seat but the last straw was when they were pulled over because the little girl was standing in the seat again.

Both him and Sam had been nerve rackingly nervous as the cop asked for proof of insurance and Dean's ID. The cop was a female so Dean had quickly laid on the charm and even unabashedly used his daughter for the cute factor to get in the cop's good graces. They really didn't need her running his plates and they for damn sure didn't need her searching the car.

Somehow it had worked and the she-cop let him off the hook with a stern warning to make sure Charlie was buckled in her car seat properly. Dean had given her a strained smile and assured her he would and watched her go on her way before climbing out and walking around to Sam's side to make good on the promise. He opened the back door to find Charlie watching him apprehensively from the other side of the car. In his best 'pissed off dad' voice he growled her name and then reached in to grab her.

After setting Charlie on her feet he kept a hold on her arm as he turned her and landed five hefty swats.

Charlie wasn't old enough to understand that Dad and Uncle Sammy had an arsenal of weapons in the trunk to hunt down supernatural uglies and how important it was to keep it a secret but the little girl understood that she was supposed to do what she was told; especially after she had been warned numerous times.

From then on Dean didn't let her unstrap herself even if they were parked- best to nip it in the bud.

Sam got out the Impala and opened his niece's door and gave her permission to get out of her seat. He helped her out and then let her run to where Dean was at unlocking their room door.

Charlie danced foot to foot while Dean was fumbling in his pocket for the key. He chuckled,

"You got ants in your pants, baby?"

Charlie squealed high enough to make Sam wince as he walked up behind them, "I think she definitely does, Dean." He played along.

Sam grabbed Charlie and flipped her over his shoulder as Dean finally got the door opened after mumbling something about needing WD-40.

"Uncle, Sammy!" Charlie squealed again and wiggled on Sam's shoulder.

Dean smirked at his brother and daughter as he deposited his keys on the table and peeled off the stupid monkey suit jacket. Sam followed with Charlie still over his shoulder,

"You still got those ants?" Sam asked his niece and nudged her in the ribs making her giggle.

"I don't go no ants!" Charlie huffed as she tried to catch her breath from the tickle attack.

Sam set Charlie on her feet so he could take off his suit jacket and she promptly shot through the room to launch herself on the farthest bed. She had so much momentum that she nearly fell off the other side.

"Jesus, kid." Dean shook his head, "Be careful."

"I'm 'k!" Charlie shouted and then gave her father and Uncle a shit eating grin.

The little girl was practically vibrating with energy making Dean groan; he really wanted to lay down and sleep. Forever. One look at his brother and Dean could tell he was thinking the same thing.

Charlie stood up on the bed, cheesing like crazy, and then started to jump. It was awesome!

Sam went over to get her down cause the damn kid was like a pain magnet but Dean stopped him, "Let her, Sam. Maybe she'll wear herself out." Sam gave him a pointed look, "Ok, so maybe not but keep her busy while I take a shower."

Sam sighed but went over to the bed and grabbed Charlie's hands so she didn't fall while she jumped.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted.

"What, squirt?" Dean answered as he dug through his duffle.

"This." Jump. Land. "Is." Jump. Land. "Squishy." Jump. Land. "And springy." Jump. Land. "And, and….it's." Jump. Land. "Awesome!"

Dean doubled over in laughter as Sam shook his head, "God, Dean. She really is your child."

"Damn straight." Dean smirked. "Ain't that right, baby girl?"

"Yup." Charlie answered and then flopped down on the bed breathing hard.

Dean planted a sloppy kiss on his daughter's cheek before going to the bathroom for his shower.

"Charlie," Sam called.

"Hmm?" The little girl hummed through the mattress.

"Do you want a snack?"

Charlie hopped off the bed and bounded over to where Sam was standing at the small counter, "Yeah!"

Sam laughed and shook his head at his niece's excitement, "Alright, calm down, kid. I'm gonna make it."

Charlie leaned against Sam's leg and wrapped her arms around his thigh while he got stuff out for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich- something they carried even if traveling in the Impala because the girl would eat it for every meal if they let her.

"Uncle Sammy?"

Sam looked down to find Charlie's eyebrows pulled together and her nose scrunched and prepared himself, "What, sweetheart?"

"Are you and Daddy gay?" she asked in her high voice like she was asking what color the sky was. No, not like she was asking about his and his brother's sexuality.

Sam nearly sliced his thumb off with the butter knife he was using to cut the sandwich in half. He looked down answering in a very _non_-manly voice, "What?"

Still keeping her grip around Sam's thigh she leaned her head back so she could look at him, "Are you and Daddy gay?" she repeated more forcefully.

Oh God, where was Dean? How long was he going to stay in the friggin' shower!

"No, we're not gay." Sam answered, "Do you even know what that word means, Charlie?"

"Nope."

Oh Christ. He was going to have to explain to his five year old niece what gay meant. And he and Dean thought the sex talk was going to be awkward. This just might be downright _painful_.

Sam scooped Charlie up in one arm and grabbed her sandwich with the other. He sat at the table and settled her on his lap while she took a bite of sandwich.

"Ok, um-" Sam sighed and felt his neck and face heat up, "Gay means a boy likes another boy or a girl likes another girl."

"I like Alice in my class." Charlie shrugged taking another bite of her sandwich, spitting food in the process "I'm gay too?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He half heartedly scolded. Ok, so this might be harder than he thought, "No, Charlie, you're not. Ok, you know what girlfriend and boyfriend is, right?"

Charlie scrunched her nose in disgust. She didn't want to get kissy with a boy! They were soooo gross. Sam chuckled at his niece's face taking that as a yes.

"Sometimes a boy has a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend; that's what gay is, two boys together or two girls together." Charlie seemed to except his answer, "Where'd you hear the word gay?"

Charlie's face suddenly became serious and angry, "The stupid boy at school. He said you and Daddy was gay." She slammed the last of her sandwich down, "I'ma beat him up tomorrow."

Sam shifted Charlie so she was facing him and raised an eyebrow, "You do that and Dean'll get ahold of you and beat _your_ butt."

Charlie sighed and then slumped against her Uncle's chest.

Dean chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, steam following him out, in only his jeans as he rubbed is short hair with the towel. He saw his daughter straddling his brother's lap resting against his chest.

"Everything alright?"

Charlie raised her head, "Uncle Sammy said you ain't gay."

Dean's mouth dropped open but Sam gave a look that clearly stated that they'd talk about it later. Dean finished getting dressed, then picked his daughter up off Sam's lap,

"Charlie, there's a park down the road; you wanna go?"

The little girl immediately perked up, "Yes!" she squealed.

While Dean and Charlie were at the park Sam got on his laptop to do more research on the case they're working on. The geek in him loves to research but even that gets nerve-racking after a while and it's too quiet without Dean and Charlie in the room.

And speaking of which…

"Uncle Sammy!" Charlie shouted when Dean opened the door and she barreled through it.

Sam had just enough time to open his arms to catch an armful of Charlie. He got a whiff of the little girl and grimaced at the wetness on the back of her shirt. Her hair was wet, along with her shirt from sweat. Her face was red and she was breathing hard. Damn heat.

"You smell like a zoo animal, Charlie."

Charlie beamed up at him, "Daddy says I'm a good runner." She untangled herself from her Uncle's arms and went over to Dean to latch onto his leg, "Right, Daddy?"

Dean grimaced too when his hand went through his daughters hair and it came out wet, "Yeah, but you do kinda smell, squirt."

"Na uh!" Charlie disagreed vehemently and then crossed her arms.

She didn't think she was smelly and normally when Daddy or Uncle Sammy said that she had to take a bath. She hated baths!

"Hey," Dean said firmly, "Calm down, Charlie." Because if Dean didn't stop it now she'd only get herself in trouble.

Even at five the squirt could get an attitude the size of Texas and Dean had a good time with his kid, he didn't want to end it with her over his knee.

Charlie angrily plopped herself down on the floor keeping her arms crossed. She stared hard at her shoes like they had personally pissed her off.

Dean squatted in front her grabbing her chin so she was looking at him,

Dean lowered his voice so it was a growl she couldn't ignore, "Lose the attitude little girl or I'll give you somethin' to be upset over, understand?"

Charlie lost all her steam at her father's stern tone and hard look. She sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Yes, sir."

Dean gave her forehead a kiss before standing back up, "Good girl."

He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and face feeling happy he could placate his daughter. Dean shook his head and sighed; Charlie would get random mood swings and sometimes small things could set her off. It wasn't exactly normal -not that Dean knew a whole lot about the subject- that she could get so angry or snappy so quickly. He expected it somewhat because she was a Winchester- they were known for their tempers, even mellow Sammy, but something didn't sit right with him about Charlie's behavior sometimes.

Him and Sam came to the conclusion that it must be from Charlie's mother. Dean didn't _really_ know Kim- it was just quick fuck before he was heading out of town. He had no idea that she had a problem; not until he got a call from Social Services saying he needed to come get his six month old baby. It took that long to find him.

Kim's problem and what became Charlie's problem for most of her first year was drugs- Coke and Heroin to be more specific. When Dean got to hold Charlie for the first time, even at six months, he could almost hold her with one hand. Essentially, she was labeled as a crack baby.

Charlie had been a preemie. On February 27th, Kim Meyers OD'd on a fix of Heroin and had to have an emergency C-section and died as they were cutting her open. Charlie was born two months early.

It pissed Dean the fuck off that Kim had been so careless with their baby but Dean thanked God over and over that she put his name down on the birth certificate. He didn't want to think about never knowing his daughter or where she would've ended up. Kim had nobody; her parents disowned her and wanted nothing that came from her, including their grandchild. And that was fine with Dean cause call him selfish but he didn't want to share her with anybody.

Sighing again Dean dried his face and hands and then went back to find Charlie laying on the floor drawing circles in the carpet while watching TV. He picked her up as he passed and held her close to his chest,

"I'm gettin' dinner, you want chicken or burger?" He poked Charlie in the side and got a giggle in return, "Huh? Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken."

Dean put her down and gave her a light swat as he looked to his brother,

"I'm goin' to the diner down the road, I shouldn't be long." He gave a meaningful nod towards Charlie, "It's your turn."

He smirked at Sam's groan and then snagged his keys from the table, "Have fun kids." He threw over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

"Jerk." Mumbled Sam as he closed his laptop.

Him and Dean took turns giving Charlie a bath because it was a chore and a half. The kid hated getting a bath which was a mystery to the brothers cause she loved swimming so it wasn't about getting wet. They shrugged it off as a Charlie-ism. It was always a fight with the little girl and Sam wasn't looking forward to it- he sometimes had to turn into 'Mad Uncle' to get the job done.

While his niece was occupied watching TV –and was that a yellow sponge talking in that annoyingly high voice?- he got some clean pajamas out of her back pack and set them on the bed before locking the door. He then went into the bathroom to get everything ready short of running the bathwater.

Sam went ahead and took his shirt off because it was going to get soaked, then stood with his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. Here goes…

"Charlie, it's time for a bath."

The little girl's attention instantly snapped to him and she automatically shook her head. She stood up and dashed over to the far bed and squeezed herself between it and the wall.

"Charlie," Sam warned.

"No Uncle Sammy! I don't wanna bath!"

Sam managed to squeeze a leg in between the tight space Charlie was and then picked her up, "I don't care if you want it not, you're gettin' it." And damn he just sounded like his father there.

He got a squirming Charlie into the bathroom, sat her on her feet but kept a hand on her arm as he turned the water on. Sam turned back to his niece giving her a pointed look before getting her little jeans off. As soon as the denim hit the floor the little girl wriggled her way out of Sam's reach and ran out of the bathroom.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and went out to get his niece. She was in the same spot she first hid. He retrieved her, went back to the bathroom to start getting the rest of her clothes off.

Sam turned the water off and then got Charlie's shirt off her little squirming body. She huffed and grunted her displeasure at him.

"I _will_ spank you if you don't knock it off, Charlie." He warned her sternly.

He was standing back up from bending over to slide her underwear down when she drew her fist back and punched him with all her strength.

Sam dropped to his knees and held himself between his legs because his niece had just punched his_ junk_- dick and balls all in one hit.

He saw Charlie dart out of the bathroom through squinted eyes,

"Fuck." He hissed. "Deep breaths, Sam. Deep breaths." He coached himself.

The pain was white-hot and went all the way up to his lower belly but the sharpness was receding leaving him with throbbing balls and a pulsing dick.

Sam heard the lock of the motel door rattling and he hoped it wasn't his niece trying to get out cause he didn't know if he'd be able to get up let alone fuckin' walk. He managed to get himself to his hands and knees just in time to see Dean walking through the door.

When Dean entered the room he found chaos. A flash of something tried to shove past him out the door but he was able to juggle the bag of food to one arm and use the other to snag his daughter around her waist.

"Whoa! Little naked chick." He said as he closed and locked the door. Then he spotted his brother halfway out the bathroom door, "Sam?" He asked anxiously as he put the bag of food on the table. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Sam gave him a little wave, "I'm ok." He panted.

Dean remembered Charlie was still naked as she squirmed in his arm. He went over to his bed to pick up his discarded t-shirt and slipped it on her. He sat her on the bed and gave her a once over. Other than her wide green eyes she looked ok.

"You alright?" He asked anyways.

"She will be until I get my hands on her." His brother answered.

Dean let a breath he didn't know he was holding; no danger. "What the hell's goin' on, dude?"

Sam sat back on his haunches resting a hand on his thigh and one on his crotch, "Your daughter," he spat, "punched me in my junk, Dean. _That's_ what happened."

Dean winced because _fuck_ that hurt like a son of a bitch. He turned from his brother to his daughter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you hit, Sammy?" He demanded. Charlie looked everywhere but Dean and fisted his shirt she was wearing. "Charlie!" She nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm gonna let you handle this one, Sam." Dean sighed and sat at the table to get the food out.

Sam settled his angry glare on his niece who wouldn't look at him, "Come here, Charlie."

Charlie hesitated because Uncle Sammy looked really mad and it was her fault, but she slipped off the bed and made it halfway across the room when she stopped again biting her lip.

Sam snapped his fingers and then pointed in front of himself, "Get over here, Charlie." She still didn't move. "If I have to come get you I'm gonna tear your butt up tomorrow night before bed too."

He wasn't going to really but the threat worked and she shuffled over to him. Sam stayed on his knees so he could be eye level with his niece. He got ahold of her left arm and pulled her close to him.

Charlie had tears on her face, she knew what was going to happen and she felt bad she hit her Uncle. Well, she was going to a have a few more in a minute.

Sam turned her to the side then pulled the shirt up to expose her bare butt and stuffed it in the hand holding her arm.

He didn't say anything as he brought his arm back and down for the first swat.

Charlie yelped loudly immediately starting to cry. She tried to wiggle away from her Uncle's hard hand but he kept her in place easily. It stung and burned! She didn't like Uncle Sammy mad at her either.

After making it to ten swats Sam decided it was time for the lecture and the end of the spanking.

"You." _SWAT_ "Don't." _SWAT_ "Hit." _SWAT_ "Me." _SWAT_ "Charlie." _SWAT_

Sam let the shirt fall from his hand and pulled his niece around till she was standing in front him. She was sobbing and his heart nearly broke but she had to learn she just couldn't hit people.

"You don't _ever_ hit someone because something isn't goin' your way, Charlie. Do you understand?"

"Yes, s-s-sir." His niece choked out.

Sam hugged Charlie to his chest and rubbed her back sighing, "Calm down, baby. Shh."

He got up off the floor and walked around the room with her. He and Dean always did that after giving her a spanking; it calmed her.

When her breathing hitched less and she quieted he shuffled her from his shoulder so he could see her face.

"We'll get your bath over with and then eat, ok?"

Charlie gave him a sad nod before he passed her off to Dean so he could run warm bathwater.

The bath was uneventful, Charlie complying since he butt was still sore. She ate silently almost dipping her face in the honey mustard for her chicken fingers from exhaustion.

Dean finally put her to bed and then a few hours later him and Sam followed.

After Sam got settled in bed he heard rustling and then felt a small dip beside and then a little body climb over him. He pulled the blanket back to let Charlie snuggle into his side.

"Uncle Sammy loves you, Charlie." He whispered.

"Love you 'oo." She said through a yawn.

Sam gave the top of her head a kiss and then smirked to himself.

Damn the girl had a hell of a punch.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed another Charlie Rae Winchester adventure!<strong>

**Constructive critism is welcomed :)**

**-Fox**


End file.
